Mine
by CaliAli
Summary: Kori Anders. The girl who wanted to fly so she broke up with her boyfriend and left her home with her best friend. Richard Grayson, the held down guy who's just perfect to be where Kori cuts her wings. Where she finally stands on her feet after years of flying. But, can he face her past in a way no one else can? A story of their lives define-Love, Loss, Hope, and Fluff! Review!
1. Waiting Tables

**I've been going on a T. Swift marathon over the last few days. This story goes step-by-step into her song, Mine. It is a Rob/Star AU.**

**I Don't own TT or anything else. Except the doodle cake. I made that up.**

* * *

**_Chapter One _**

California. It's so great to be back. I walked down the streets of Jump City the wind going through my red hair. This was my favorite city I've visited so far. Not as dark and gloomy as Gotham but not a bright as Tameran. Rachel loved Gotham. She loved the sights and the gloominess. She was a Goth after all.

I missed Rachel. She stayed at the hotel room because she was sick. Since I opted out of going to Collage she did too. I don't think she wanted to though, but because of me bring so naïve most of the time I needed her.

My ex-boyfriend Xavier Redd went to collage and was going to drag me with him. That's when I decided to break it off. I didn't cope well with being held down. So Kori Anders, nineteen-year-old tameranian was single, for the first time in forever.

First it had been Roy Harper. My childhood best friend, we're still friends. We broke up because it was too awkward.

Now going to the streets of Jump City, my stomach rumbled. It seemed like I had nine of them, I was so hungry all the time. I exercised a bunch in the cities we passed through. Rachel always brought along our very useful Wii for the Wii Fit game.

So I walked into the first place I saw. It had a sign over it stating that the name was, KK's Café.

'Wow' I thought then as I walked inside to order something small because it was going on one-thirty and I told Rachel I'd bring her back some McDonalds. I've never gone there before without eating and I wouldn't start now.

I walked in and sat down at the table facing the window. Right across the street from the place was a Hot Topic. I was going there next to get Rachel's birthday present. The day was coming in a few weeks. Even though we've been so many places this is the first time I've ever found one.

Then a guy with ebony hair and striking blue eyes walked up holding an order pad. He had an apron on and under that an Abercrombie Tee.

He looked up at me meeting my eyes and that glare he held earlier melted away and his expression softened.

"C-Can I take y-y-your order?" He stuttered. I nodded and smiled at him.

"What is good?" He smiled back and slid into the seat across from me. Relieved to finally have something to say that he knew about.

"Richard Grayson." He said, sticking his hand out.

"Kory Anders." I replied and shook it noticing that my skin tingled whenever it grazed his.

"So Richard?" I say making him nod his head. "What's good to eat?"

He smiled at me and pointed toward the counter. "See the dish at the top?" I nodded. It was called the Doodle Cake.

"It's really good. You should try a piece." I nodded and he wrote it down. Standing up he turned to me, "It will be a few minutes."

Then he walked back to the counter to put the order in the full Café.

I looked over and saw two people across from me fighting. That brought back memories. My parents. Hiding in the closet with my two siblings. I sighed and thought of my two past exes'. Love was useless and people needed to figure that out.

It was just in fairytales.

The bell above the door rang out as a girl with bright blonde hair walked out waving her fingers at Richard who was scowling at her from behind the counter. Then a voice yelled out "Order Up!" It was hard to hear over the noise of the crowd.

Richard stumbled over here and plopped down a white plate with a creamy yellowish cake on top. "So Miss. Anders. Enjoy your meal." As he was about to walk away I said, "Richard you can do the sitting down here if you like." He nodded and exclaimed, "Sure!" Sitting again in the seat across from me.

I began to eat my delicious cake as he asked me questions. "Kori What's you favorite color?"

"Purple." I answered simply. "What's yours?"

"Red." He answered back. "Favorite Movie?"

"Titanic. Yours?"

"I have to many." I smiled at that. I love titanic but I had lots of favorites. "How old are you Mr. Grayson?"

"Nineteen and a half what about you?"

"Just turned nineteen. Aren't you in collage?" Richard shook his head yes and I tensed up. I did not want the collage talk from a guy in a Cafe. "I decided not to go." I said quietly. "Me and my dearest of friends do the traveling a lot." I cleared my throat as I finished my cake.

"Alright Kori. How about we be friends for the time you are here? It's fine that you don't go. My brother didn't either. I have nothing against that."

"Ok." I breathed "Ok." Then I reached for my purse to get my wallet for the cake but as I got it out, Richard stopped me. "It's taken care of. I'll see you around Miss. Anders."

And he disappeared behind the counter before I could even say thanks.

I walked out of the Cafe over to the Hot Topic across the street. There I picked up Rachel's gift. A Cd and a few shirts, plus a pair of headphones. Rachel didn't like to celebrate but would accept gifts when offered.

Then I traveled to McDonalds and got Rachel a Big Mac and Fries, a Happy Meal for myself. With that I drove back home to my best sick friend.

* * *

**Ha! Was it good?**


	2. Oceans

_**Chapter Two**_

I slid in the card key for our hotel room and the _Click _of it unlocking was heard. I slid it out and stuck it in my tiny skinny jean pocket. Opening the door with my foot I walked in to see Rachel on the couch decked out in black sweatpants and a black **_Beetles _**tee shirt. Her black nails were chipped as she put them behind her head, eyes locked on the TV in front of her.

"What are you watching?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"The Vampire Diaries. Duh." She said in her ongoing monotone. I rolled my eyes and sat down plopping down her bag on her lap.

"Do the enjoying." I said laying down on her feet as she lifted up so she could sit on mine.

"Turn it to the Secret Life Please." I said politely and Rachel sighed. She would never admit it but she liked that show too.

"I will never understand your like for that show Kori. It's so dramatic"

"That is the middle name." I said giggling and she rolled her unnatural violet eyes.

"Ok. It's on." She mumbled and crossed her arms while chewing on a fry." We watched the first part of the scandalous show and then The phone rang, Rachel answering it.

"Oh. Kori Some guys calling for you." I cocked my brow and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kori? It's me….Richard." My eyes widened and I scrambled off the couch and ran out onto the balcony hearing Rachel laughing evilly from the couch behind. I shut the glass the door and leaned out holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello Richard. What is the up?" I heard him laugh then answer. "Nothing Much...For now. Can I ask you a Question?" I nodded then relizing I was on the phone scrambled for my words.

"Sure."

"Well...Kori will you go on a date with me." Just then my breath caught in my throat, and black spots appeared in my vision. "Sure." I replied dizzy from the hit of a almost black-out.

"Great!" He said his voice lightening and sounding as if he was smiling. "Uh...what about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at seven. Where's your hotel?" I smiled a bit swaying to the wind.

"The Hilton Garden. It's-"

"Right down the street." He interrupted and I rolled my green orbs. "Room Number?" I closed my eyes and answered, "813." Then I heard Thrashing from inside the hotel room. "I have to go. I will do the seeing of you tomorrow." We said our goodbyes and I clicked end.

I turned and walked in the black out doors, I saw Rachel on the floor pointing at the door while thrashing around. "GET IT!" She shouted and I jogged over and looked through the peephole. There stood a big with green hair. I opened it smiling.

"Hey Gar. You here to see Rachel?" Gar and Rachel were dating. He visited when we were in California. He was studying to be a Vet at Jumpford. The biggest collage around. They were really close and he loved seeing her.

Gar nodded and I let him in. The rushed over to the now standing Rachel and hugged her. She blushed and tried to hide it by scowling. "Get off of me you big Bafoon." Gar laughed his cheat shaking. "Missed ya Rae. I'm glad your back. How long ya in town?" He turned his head to me at the last question.

"Around a month to make sure Rachel is the better while I do the visiting of some old friends." He nodded and looked her up and down.

"Your Sick." Rachel rolled her eyes at his concern. "Yeah Don'-" He waved her off then looked to me. "Go get a cookie or something. I'll take care of her." I nodded and turned to go.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" He nodded and Rachel rolled her eyes again. I shut the door on Gar saying. "Rachel! I can't believe your watch-" Then the door shut.

I walked down the blue and green hall and came to the elevator hitting the down button. Then someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned and saw- "Bee!" I screeched and hugged my old friend. "Kori! I can't believe your here!" I looked down at her and saw her hotel uniform. "Yes I am the back for now. Are you working here?" I asked cocking my head. She nodded.

"Just getting off my shift."

"Do you want to do the heading to the beach?" I asked and she nodded.

"Then let us go!" I said climbing into the elevator. She climbed in next hooking her arm through mine.

"Oh yes we shall."

* * *

The back was exactly as I remembered it. The bleach white sand soft as it went over my blue and white polka dot toenails. The smell of the sweet salt water filled my lungs. The small cool breeze stung a bit as Bee and I walked out in our bikinis. I closed my eyes soaking in the lowering sunlight. My red hair whipped throughout the slight wind.

"Ah..." I breathed out and opened my eyes. The big ocean huge waves. I looked over to the left and saw kids around a campfire. I smiled remembering when that was me. Xavier putting his arm around me, as the flames danced in our eyes. Gar and Rachel kissing for the first time and laughing when they realized when they were caught.

The class had laughed. I remember Karen and Roy sitting together. They broke up soon after. They just didn't fit.

I remember the way Roy defended me when Xavier and I yelled and fought. We threw things and screamed at the top of our lungs. Memories, and memories the ones I couldn't grasp.

Tears pricked in my eyes. I had loved Xavier, but, he was two held down. I was the type of girl who liked to fly. And he was my chains.

I looked away wiping those small tears. Then Bee turned to me.

"Up for a Race?"

I could never resist a race to the water.

* * *

_R&R!_

"You are the on."


	3. Date Night

_**Chapter Three**_

Wind whipped through my hair as I ran to the water. As soon as Bee had said the words, 'Your On.' I ran. I didn't know if I won or not, because my undivided attention was on the water in front of me. Finally I hit it. The warm water splashed over me as I sank under.

Bee laughed hitting the water next from beside me. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

A sense of belonging, of home.

We splashed around like we were kids again and finally got out wrapping ourselves up in our towels. As we reached the car laughing and having fun again a very familiar sleek black car parked next to us. And I mean _very familiar._

"Xavier?" I asked Karen coming to an abrupt stop. Her mouth dropped open and she nodded.

"I haven't seen him since you guys ya…know…."

"Did the breaking up." I said lifting my head high and walking to the car, gripping Karen's hand. She nodded and walked with me.

The dark-haired boy I knew was gone. Xavier had grown up. His dark eyes looked straight into mine the second he stepped out. His deep green eyes widened, letting out a long blow of air. My eyes stayed on his as we opened the car and got in. But, I could swear as I looked at him I saw him mouth, _'We'll Meet Again Cutie.'_ Before I could check for sure though he was gone and we were driving out of the lot.

* * *

Finally! Friday was here! The day of my date with Richard, I'm so excited. I cannot wait to see my ebony haired prince…. at least that's what I've started calling him. Anyway around three o'clock I took a hot shower and put one of Gar's big tee shirts on. (I stole them from Rachel drawer…. like she **_doesn't know._**) I stood in front of the hotel's mirror messing with my hair. Finally I give up and let out a scream in frustration. It's already five thirty and I haven't even picked my dress yet. So I yell, "Rachel!"

"What?!" She says in her monotone walking into the bedroom. A blush coated her cheeks. I let that slide for now, but she wasn't off the hook yet.

"I need you to help me to get re-"

"Fine." She said then stepped towards my closet and yanked out my favorite purple dress. Flinging it at me she told me to put it on then sit down. I did as she said then sat down on the bed. She scooped up her eye shadow and smeared some green on my lids then turning it into a smoky eye.

Then she pointed towards the bathroom with only forty-five minutes left and tols me to, "Go curl your hair Kori." I did. Curling the deep red locks and watching them tumble down my back warm and comforting. When I walked back out I saw Rachel dressed up sitting on the bed her ankles crossed reading one of her Alex Cross novels.

She looked up at me when I cocked my eyebrow and that faint little blush I saw earlier returned. "Well I have….a date…..with…Gar." I visibly brightened and was about to jump when a book hit my head.

"Rachel! You do not need to do the chucking of books at me." She rolled her eyes and motioned me over, putting my hair up in a half up do letting my vibrant curls cascade down my back. "There." She said then a knock sounded. "Just in time. Now please do not, wait up for me. Ok?" I nodded and we both walked to the front door.

We walked to the door glanced at each other and then Rachel giving me her smirk I opened it. Outside stood a nervous Richard in a dress shirt and Kakis, net to him a surprised Gar holding black roses for Rachel.

Rachel Raside her eyebrow, looking at Gars rapidly moving lips.

"So you guys know each other?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. After listening to Gar's little speech.

I did too.

I boys nodded and I smiled looping my arm through Richards. "Thank you for the ductions of intro. But I really must go. Richard and I have...The date." Gar rolled his eyes and nodded before stepping into the apartment waiting for Rachel to get her coat.

"Have fun kids and remember...be safe." I giggled at his dirty humor and Richard smirked. "Fine, but make sure you packed the condoms." Rachel walked up snorting out a laugh and Gar face palmed. I giggled some more before Richard led me out of the hotel.

And that is how out night began.

* * *

I climbed in Richard's red mustang. The older model. I instantly loved it. My dad had been a car collector...before...

Never mind.

We climbed in and he turned it on the AC coming on full force. Even know it's September the Jump City weather still is pretty warm. While we drove I learned more about him. I tried to keep questions from myself. He told me about how he was adopted but, nothing before that.

He told me how his foster dad was a playboy and he said he would never be one. Then he asked about me. The first question was..."Kori? Where are you from?" I stiffened at that question deciding quickly I should answer it.

"A small island called Tameran. I came here when I was very young though so I do not do the remembering of it much/ What about you?"

I knew then at that exact moment that there was something about this boy. I didn't just tell anyone that. He nodded and spoke up.

"Gotham." I smiled thinking about how much Rachel loved it there. Not that I tell him that.

Finally we pull up to a small restaurant. It's called _'Renee's Diner'_ I smiled remembering my dreams of owning a diner called Kori's place. He stopped the car and walked over to the other side, opening my door and gripping my hand to pull me out. _  
_

"I Thank You." He nods and then we walk inside that small diner where I would soon get to know the man I was falling in love with.

And I was falling hard.

* * *

_**R&R!**_


	4. The Bot

OH MY GOSHHH I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRYYYYY! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO U! Ok...well I am late because I needed to sore some stuff out with my beta/editor Punk's Favorite Girl. Read her stories they ROCK! Anyway I needed some sort of obstacle to continue the song. Well...here you go!

DIsclaimer-Uhhh...nah.

* * *

Chapter Four

The waitress, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl, walked over to us smiling so big and fake I thought it would rip her cheeks

"Hello. Welcome to Renee's Diner. How may I take- Oh my gosh! Richard!" She squealed, pushing me to the end of the small booth and propping her head on her hands.

Richard gave a big sigh then a yawn. "Hi…Kitten..." He said disgust tinged his voice. Then I recognized her. She was the girl from the café, the one that gave him the flirty wave. I blew on my bangs out of annoyance.

"So Richie-poo what are…. you doing?" She said seductively.

Richard rolled his nose up. "I'm on a date. With her." He smirked, looking at me adoringly.

I gave a small smile but when Kitten glared at me, it vanished.

"Well." She snapped, standing up. "Go have fun with her then. But, just know when you come crawling back, I won't be there." She screeched, stomping her foot petulantly, she flounched off, hips swaying comically.

"Do you know her?" I asked as he nodded unhappily.

"Yeah. Sadly. She's always throwing herself at me. "But" He grabbed my hand that was sitting on the table. "She's nothing compared to you Kori." He finished with kissing my hand and rubbing it against his smooth face.

I giggled as an apologetic brunette walked up and took our order. I was pleased that she didn't fawn over Richard.

We made small talk. It was cute and it came naturally. No first date awkwardness and that surprised me, his guy was a keeper.

Next thing I knew, our food was here. We ate quickly then Richard paid the bill.

We walked out and got in Richard's mustang. When he got in the driver's side after opening my door for me, he grabbed my hand. We rode in a comfortable silence, Bon Jovi coming out from the speakers.

When we pulled up at my hotel, he let me out and as we walked inside, he turned to me.

"When will I see you again?" I smirked as I went to the elevator. "Maybe the soon? Who will be the one to know?" And before he could stop me, I was in the elevator. His confused, handsome face closed behind the two doors as I sighed happily and leaned against the back of the moving machine and slid down the metal wall.

I thought of what a great night I had when the elevator dinged at the floor two below mine. I quickly regained my posture as a man with a black overcoat walked in. As he left, he dropped a bouquet of roses and a note quickly before stepping off.

I smiled and picked it up. On the note it said, "I'll pick you up tomorrow, seven o'clock? Meet me at the Café. ~Richard."

I walked slowly rereading the note over and over in a love struck gaze. I ran into my door twice and when I finally realized, I got in and realized that Rachel hadn't returned.

Instead of waiting up for her, I rushed into my room and fell asleep on my bed, still in my dress, the note tucked into my palm as a pillow. Oh boy I would have a bunch of explaining to do.

TTTTTT

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, a shadow through it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Rachel yelled flicking me in the head.

"First of all…" I started, "Ow. Second where were you last night? I came in alone! What if someone did the eating of me?" Rachel smirked at me and I felt my cheeks go red. Yeah, I was just funny like that. Then I figured I should embarrass my best friend a bit and I asked, "What about you? Are you going the ga-ga over Gar?" Rachel's cheeks flushed red and she widened her eyes in defeat.

"Maybe. But it isn't any of your business." She went to walk away as if winning but I snapped back, "You are my business Rachel. We are the best friends. Are we not? So your business is my business." Then she turned back at me with a shocked expression before stomping away, mumbling something about nosy red heads. I laughed at her retreating form before getting up, dropping the sweet note in my suitcase, and retreating into the bathroom.

The cool bathroom floor froze my warm feet as I turned on the shower. I set down my purple towel on the tile floor and then hopped up to sit on the counter that held the hotel's sink and our toiletries. I sat there for a minute and then decided to grab my book. It was within reach so I swiped it off the toilet seat. 'Did I bring it in here?' I thought, then dismissed it as my forgetfulness. Opening the book to my bookmarked page, I absent mindedly glanced t the title, the book was called 'Before Dawn Arises.' (I made it up. So if this book is real then I do not own it.) On the beginning of the page I was on it said, 'Pasts do not rule the present.' I bit my lip, mulling over the quote and realized that my past did rule my present. I shrugged, my past is bad enough, it could even rule my future.

If they ever found me.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, 'They're never going to find you.' I thought, 'Besides what could they want with you now anyway?' After that thought, I saw steam rising from the top of the shower, smiling briefly I jumped down, the book now discarded and hopped into the hot shower. I let the warm water run across my unnaturally tan skin and sighed in pleasure.

TTTT

The book Kori had discarded was no ordinary book. Inside there was a small tracker. It was blinking red now, the device activated. A small bug that had an even smaller camera hopped out where the light blinked. It scurried out of the bathroom and then under the bedroom door that led to the main room. The small bot looked around in awe, as did its controller. Then it was shadowed. A foot almost crushed it and it scurried off just in time. The bug sighed in relief.

The hotel door opened giving the bug an opening. It raced out and did its mission. Outside the door was an elaborate plaque with the room number and hotel name written in curlique letters. Inside of the elaborate device a tracker has already located the city name as it sent off the information to an unknown place. Completing it's mission, At last the small robot disintegrated into a small microscopic puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind.

Oh Kori didn't know, but they had already found her. It was only a matter of time now… that Kori's past has come back to haunt her. Wanting to pull her back into where she was running from.


End file.
